Mass Effect: Unlikely Destiny
by ascended101
Summary: A young man has been sent to the mass effect universe to help save it, but its not just the reapers that are threatening all organic life. Another, even more ancient and evil threat looms over the horizon. And he must gather may allies to stop it, or else multiverse is doomed. Not a S/I of myself, just an OC i created.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake was walking home from work, hoping to spend his Friday night playing his Xbox. He hadn't had the time to just sit down and play in a very long time due to work. He finally arrived at his apartment complex and went up to the 3rd floor. He walked down the hall till he got to his room, apartment 309.

He opened the door and walked in. His place had the typical look of someone who had just got out of college: clothes everywhere, empty beer and soda cans littered the counters and tables, a few chinese food cartons and pizza boxes here and there. 'Ahh, just how I like it' Jake thought to himself. He walked over to his entertainment are, the only clean and organized part of his apartment, and started to scroll though the various games he had. 'Halo, nah. Call of Duty? nope' Mass effect, ehh why not' he though as he grabbed Mass Effect, the first one to be specific. He turned his Xbox on and put the game in, then sat back against his couch. He played through the first missions, getting passed the part where you become a specter, then he turned it off realizing it was 12:36 a.m. and that he was really tired. 'Man, I wish my life was more exciting than this. I thought being on my one would be fun, but instead it's just a drag' he thought.

He walked into his room and laid down, not even bothering to take off his clothes he had worn all day. As he began to fall asleep he started having that feeling of falling off your bed, but it wasn't a fast jolt that would normally wake you up, it was a slow almost floating feeling. Jake thought it felt really good, like flying almost. When the feeling finally ended, lasting less than a few seconds, a huge bright light entered his vision, he immediately fell unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXx

'Augh my head' Jake thought to himself. He had a massive headache, worse than any hangover he had had. 'What did I do last night' he continued to question, when he realized that he was no longer in his nice warm bed. Instead he was on a cold, steel colored floor in a equally dull colored hallway. 'Am I on a ship' he thought, wondering if he had somehow gotten on a Navy ship during the night. 'Dam, I must have really been outa it last night' he chuckled to himself. He stood up, having to lean on the wall for support since his balance was a little off. Once he gained his footing, he started walking down the hallway looking for someone that could help him. 'Where are all the sailors?' he questioned. Reaching the end of the hall he found a room that had its doors opened. Curious he entered, hoping to find someone inside.

Upon entering the room, he noticed several things he had never seen before. On one end of the room was U-shaped station with a few screens and different colored buttons all over it. Directly across from that was another U-shaped station, but instead of screens and buttons it had a flat, white, smooth surface on it. Lines and various symbols were all over it, as well as strange triangle shaped white stones that appeared to be held to it by an unknown force. In front of that station was an even more amazing sight; a large monitor sat against the wall with two box like things coming out on either side with crystal like tubes sticking out of them. Everything on it was glowing like the other station. 'This all seems...familiar' he thought.

Jake was mesmerized by the beautiful, almost alien, technology. He began to walk towards it, almost drawn to it by an unknown force. He stood in front of the white station, and reached out his hand to touch the stones. He noticed a black stone in the middle of the station, different from all the white one. He went to go touch it and once his fingers made contact with it his mind was flooded with images. He saw US soldiers fighting, going through a giant ring, men with silver armor and symbols on their foreheads, ships like pyramids and sleek silver ones, and many other wondrous things. When he finally came out of this vision, made the connection. "This is the Asgard core room aboard the Odyssey!" he exclaimed out loud.

"Yes it is," said someone behind him.

Jake whipped around to see a woman, an attractive one at that, who was wearing white and tan robes.. She seemed to be glowing as well, and her voice had an eerie echo to it.

"W-who are you?" Jake asked, more than a little nervous. If this was the Odyssey, which meant Stargate, then the look of this woman would indicate that she was...

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to," she said with a warm smile.

He knew what she was, watching Stargate as long as he did he knew just about everything about it. "You're an Ancient. An ascended one to be exact," Jake replied, still going over what was happening in his head.

She smiled again, "Yes. My name is Liastra De'lumina. Or as I was called in Earth's history: Athena."

That was a bit of a shock to Jake, "But wait, I thought the Ancients had a strict rule of none interference in the lower planes," he said, reciting his knowledge of the Stargate universe.

Athena nodded her head, "Yes, that is correct. After we fled Atlantis and returned to Earth, I and a small group of other Lanteans traveled to what you know now as ancient Greece. When we arrived the people there believed us to be their gods, due to our technology and other worldly attire. We eventually convinced them otherwise, but after we had ascended the legends of our 'divinity' spread again. It was... amusing. But we feared that we would be tempted to follow the Ori's path, but since our legends became popular when we were mortal, we could do nothing about it without interfering. Thankfully the religion died out, and we remain uncorrupted."

'Well at least I'm not dealing with the Ori' Jake thought. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute! Stargate, the Ancients, and everything else related to that is just a TV show. Science fiction. It's not real," he said to Athena.

Again she smiled at him, "So how do you explain this? How are you here and how are you talking to me?"

"This could all be a dream, I could be hallucinating or a number of other reasons," he replied, almost trying to convince himself.

"Well after you touched that stone, you should know this is real. That stone downloaded a large amount of knowledge into you. Just relax and think," she told him.

Jake thought about what she said, then nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he realized he knew a lot of things. Not just historical facts but real information: languages, how to fight and shoot, how Stargates and hyperdrives worked, how ships were built and ran, weapons systems, and hundreds of other things that he never thought possible. And he knew the knowledge was real because he could see the images in his mind like different fighting styles and how to take apart weapons and put them back together, and how to operate various technologies. Information that was far too complex and detailed for his mind to create out of nothing with no prior knowledge in any of those areas.

He opened his eyes, staring at Athena in wonder, awe, and a little bit of fear at the realization that this was all real. "H-how?" was all he could mutter.

"I brought you here, to this ship. An almost exact copy of the Odyssey from Stargate, with some minor alterations. I am from that universe, you see. Long ago I had a vision, a great darkness would someday spread over many universes. Destroying countless lives and civilizations in its wake. I knew I could not sit idly by and let that happen. So I continued on my Journey, searching for a means to stop this great evil, when I came upon the knowledge to travel between universes at will. While this was already known to Ascended higher than me, I had only just discovered it. So I searched several thousand universes, until I came here; and found you."

Jake couldn't believe his ears; out of the trillions of beings she had no doubt encountered she chose him. A 22 year old fresh out of college, and she had chosen him to stop some great evil. "Why? Why me? I'm no soldier, scientists, or hero. I can barley support myself, let alone the weight of entire univeres," he questioned, chuckling in a condescending way at her.

She frowned, and gave him a glare that shut him up real quick. When a near all powerful ascended being gives you a death glare, you know that you probably shouldn't be messing around. Normally he wouldn't care, since she isn't allowed to take action in the lower planes, but they were in his universe now. Where the Others didn't exist, so she could very well wipe him from existence if she wanted to.

"I chose you because I see goodness in you. A caring for other people and pureness of spirit that only occurs a few times in a generation. That is why I chose you Jacob," she replied with some force in her words. And the way she said his full name reminded him of his mom, so he listened.

Jake sighed, and nodded. "So, what now?"

"Now I take my leave, I have given you the knowledge and the means to complete your task. I have left more instructions in the ship's computer for you to follow. Good luck, Jake."

And with a bright flash she was gone, leaving Jake alone to his thoughts. 'So... I'm supposed to save the universes. Well, I did want more excitement in my life. This just isn't what I had in mind exactly' he thought to himself.

He walked back over to the Asgard core, now that he had the knowledge on how to use it he began going through his instructions on what he should do first. Apparently this Odyssey had a alternate reality drive, like the one encountered by the Atlantis Expedition, but much more advanced thanks to being built by an ascended Ancient. It already had a specific universe punched into its course, so all he had to do was initialize it.

What he read next surprised him a lot, and scared him a bit. Athena had altered his body, drastically so. He had an artificial Goaul'd symbiote in his body, it made him stronger than a normal human, heal faster, and increased his life span to over a thousand years. He could even use the glowy eye thing and scary voice too. The best part was that the symbiote had no mind, it was essentially a mix of organic and nano tech that used things his body naturally produced for fuel, and in return did everything a real symbiote would do but did it even better. That made him feel more comfortable knowing he didn't have to worry about being controlled by it. Athena had also given him the Ancient gene and artificially evolved him to a higher state, not to the point of getting any of the really cool powers but just enough to increase his intelligence and ability to hold onto massive amounts of information without it killing him.

Next he read that this Odyssey was slightly different than the one in the show. First it didn't have any hanger bays, instead it used that extra space for Asgard Neutrino Ion reactors which were pretty big. It also had a lot more Ancient tech installed into it, like a ZPM, Ancient drone launchers, and a control chair that he could use to fly the ship and fire its weapons which was pretty cool. It also had two shuttles like the ones Destiny had that would attach directly to the hull. 'Man, she really went all out' he thought as he went over the rest of the schematics for the new Odyssey.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jake spent several hours in the Core room, going over everything he could about the Odyssey, its technology, and various other things. It was still hard for him to rap his mind around how much knowledge he now possessed. He saw things in a way now that he would have never thought to have looked at them. It was amazing, but it also startled him a bit. To have that kind of knowledge at your finger tips, to have a ship with the power to level worlds, it was a heavy burden. But Athena had chosen him, so she must have seen something in him. 'God, I hope she wasn't wrong' he thought.

Jake left the Core room and made his way up to the bridge. It was similar in layout to the one in the series, but the monitors, navigation and weapon stations, and command chair had all been replaced with Asgard and Ancient equivalents. The navigation and weapons stations no longer had monitors or keyboards but holographic screens to view and send commands. The command chair was a mix between a Ancient control chair and an Asgard command chair, like the one Thor used a lot. The rest of the monitors and screens in the bridge were all replaced with holo screens, and the X-like navigation boards in the back of the bridge were replaced with a large table that mad 3d images to show the galaxy, your location, or anything else that you could use for tactical assessment. The only other major difference was the hull, meaning the outer and inner, had been replaced with the same type that was used on the O'Neill class warships. It was very sleek and it gave the ship an even more advanced look.

Jake walked over to the command chair and sat down, leaning against the back rest. He put his fingers on the soft, organic like material that was used instead of buttons. He closed his eyes and focused his mind, trying to start up the alternate reality drive. He found that operating the chair came easy to him, most likely thanks to all the information that was downloaded into his brain. Suddenly he 'felt' the ship begin to hum from the energy being spread all over as it prepared to shift universes. He looked out at his planet, his Earth. Not knowing if he would ever see her again, see his family again, he whispered, "Goodbye," silently. Then in a flash, the Odyssey was gone, onto a new universe with untold dangers waiting for the young inexperienced man.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Hope you like, next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the bright flash Jake felt nauseous, and a little disoriented. He shook his head, trying to get himself in the right state of mind. 'Man, they never showed this on Atlantis. Feel like I've just gone through one of those spinning balls they train astronauts with' he complained to himself. After a while the feeling wore off, so he walked over to the view port in front of him. He could see Earth, just like he left it. But this Earth had some notable differences from his. The foremost being that there were dozens of ships flying around its orbit, like little bees scurrying around the hive. Suddenly he noticed a number of them heading right towards him, and they didn't look friendly either. They were in some sort of battle formation, they also had various guns sticking out of them but overall all they didn't look too threatening, at least compared to a 304 or a Hattak.

'Crap. This is not good' he thought. The navigation station beeped, most likely meaning that the ships were trying to contact him. He scurried over to the console and activated the holo screen. It seemed that they were attempting to contact him via radio waves. 'Guess they haven't figured out subspace communications yet' he thought. He flipped open the channel and immediately a voice broke through the speaker.

"Unknown vessel, you have entered Earth space illegally without the authorization of the Systems Alliance or Earth. Power down now and surrender," the voice ordered.

'Systems Alliance? So I'm in the ME universe eh, that's sooo coool!' he thought in excitement. Even with all this knowledge and power at his disposal he was still a kid at heart. Suddenly the ship's sensors detected a build of energy from one of the larger ships. Then it fired what Jake knew was a mass effect propelled slug at the Odyssey. It was just a warning shot, but unlike kinetic barriers in Mass Effect, the Asgard shields of the Odyssey were an elliptical bubble that covered the entire ship and a small portion around it, so the round actually ended up hitting the shield. Luckily the Asgard shield aboard the Odyssey was one of the most advanced ever, rivaled only by the shields of the Ori and Ancients, so the round harmlessly bounced off.

Of course Jake didn't know this, he thought they were really attacking them. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He ran to his chair and took control of the ship with his mind. He then pulled a 180 and started accelerating away from the Alliance ships. 'Why did they shoot at me? I didn't even get a chance to respond' he questioned to no one since it was just him in the ship. He pulled up the holo screen for the control chair and saw that ten Alliance ships were chasing him now, and they were gaining. Despite the sublight engines aboard the Odyssey being very fast, the mass effect engines had an advantage at being able to able to alter the mss of the ship and accelerate it to incredible speeds. It was only a matter of time before they caught up, and Jake wasn't looking to get into a fight today. 'Okay let me think. Oh, wait. The hyperdrive of course, what was I thinking' he realized that in his little panic he forgot the Asgard hyperdrive, despite having his intelligence and knowledge increased he was still getting used to all this. He focused his mind on the activating the hyperdrive, and a few moments later the Odyssey flew into the hyperspace window.

'Whew, that was a close one. I am not used to this at all yet' he said to himself.

He got up, now that the ship was in hyperspace, and walked back towards the holo table in the back of the bridge. He activated it, showing the galaxy in a 3d image. 'Now, what to do' he thought in his head. 'Well I'm guessing that the evil Athena was talking about has something to do with the Reapers, but there's no way to be sure. I wonder if I should head to the Citadel, or try talking to the Alliance. I'm definitely not going to Cerberus, they'll want to get their grimy little hands all over this ship the minute they see it' Jake thought as he was trying to figure out his next plan of action. Finally he decided to go to the Citadel, there he could find out what year it was, and try and get them to help fight the Reapers. He was a bit wary though, in every fanfic he ever read the Council always tries to get their hands on advanced tech, and he had no doubt that they would try with him. 'Well that's not going to happen. No way am I letting this ship go. Hey! Maybe if I'm lucky Shepard will be there, man that would be cool' he continued to think.

He walked over to his chair, sat down, and set coarse for the Citadel. Luckily Athena had been nice enough to plug in a lot of the planets and important places and their coordinates into the navigations systems. It would take about 7 minutes to reach the station, so Jake just leaned back in his chair and relaxed, figuring out what he was going to say when he got there.

XxXxXxXxXx

Matriarch Lidanya was walking around the bridge of the Destiny Ascension, the largest Dreadnought built to date and pride of the Asari fleet. She had been its commander for years, but she missed her commando days, running around the galaxy with a weapon in hand. It was a lot more exciting than just sitting on a ship all day, but it didn't have as many benefits as she would like. Which is why she had put up with being the commander of the Ascension. 'I just wish something more exciting would happen every now and then' she thought to herself.

Suddenly her navigation officer spoke up. "Ma'am, I'm reading a... strange energy signature a few kilometers out from the Citadel," she said.

Lidanya walked over to her station, "Get me a visual image if that area," she ordered.

The other Asari nodded, and punched a few commands into her station. A few seconds later a vid screen popped up and showed the space surrounding the Citadel, and at first there was nothing unusual about it. Then suddenly it looked as though a hole was being torn in space. The crew of the Ascension, the other ships in the defense fleet, and the inhabitants of the Citadel itself watched as a ship shot from the hole at impossible speeds. It was a small ship, just under 300 meters in length, bigger than most frigates but smaller than a cruiser. It had a very sleek, silver colored hull that looked like a cross between an Asari and Turian design, due to the angular shape of the ship. One could also see many weapons platforms littering the hull. This was obviously a first contact scenario.

"Ma'am! That ship is heading this way, towards the Citadel!" exclaimed Lidanya's navigational officer.

Lidanya headed to her command chair and activated the ship's comm system. "All ships, form a defensive line between that ship and the Citadel," she ordered the rest of the fleet. She saw all the ships follow her orders on the LADAR as they got into formation. Still, the ship kept coming. She decided to contact it on the comm. 'Well you wanted more excitement Lidanya' she told herself. "Attention unknown vessel, This is Matriarch Lidanya commander of the Destiny Ascension. You are entering Citadel space illegally and without notification. Cease and desist all activity or we will use deadly force."

At first there was silence, then a voice came on the radio. "Uhh Hi, I um sorry. I didn't mean to break whatever rules you guys have. Uh what is it you want me to do exactly?" the voice asked, it was male obviously and sounded human. It was also very nervous sounding, which amused Lidanya a bit.

"Standby while I contact my government, and see what they want to do," Lidanya replied.

"Ok, I'll just uh chill here I guess," the voice responded. It was strange how human, and young, the voice sounded. And just how it got its hands on the translation software that the Citadel used.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jake sat in his chair, waiting to hear back from Lidanya. 'Well at least they didn't shoot at me' he thought. Then he realized that he was probably going to have to meet the Council, and they were gona wonder why a human had such advanced tech, and why he was so young. 'Crap, I should have thought of that. Now I'm gona have to come up with some half assed story that they probably won't believe.' He sat there trying to think of a somewhat believable story to tell the Council and Alliance. 'Okay, we were testing the new reality drive when it malfunctioned and sent me here. I had just enough time to get the crew off before the ship jumped which will explain why it's just me. Okay, I hope they believe that' he continued to think when the comm started beeping.

"We are sending coordinates for where you should send a shuttle. Our delegates will meet you there," Lidanya said over the comm.

"Uhh thanks, ya I'll be there. Um bye," Jake replied in his nervousness. How could he not be, despite everything that's happened in the last few days he had never met a 'real' alien, nor talk to the 3 most powerful representatives of three different species. So ya, needless to say he was a bit nervous.

He brought the Odyssey in a bit closer now that he didn't need to worry about being shot at. Then he got up and walked over to the small armory down the hall. He figured he should grab a weapon or two to defend himself should anything happen. He opened the door and his inner gun nut and shooter fan nearly exploded in excitement. All over the walls were weapons: from standard US military to Staff weapons and different kinds of armor. As much as he wanted to grab a mobile staff cannon like the one Teal'c used he knew that would be way too much fire power. So instead he went with putting on some of the Kull warrior under layer that they wore under the main armor that would offer him a lot of protection while remaining extremely light and maneuverable. He then put some standard black BDU's over that, some combat boots, and a tactical vest that had naquadah/trinium plates in it. He figured he didn't need that much fire power so he grabbed a Particle Magnum, he had always loved that gun. Of course he hoped he wouldn't have to use it, while he has all the knowledge and ability to shoot and fight, he had never actually fired a gun or killed someone. And he wasn't sure how well he was going to be doing it.

After grabbing his gear he was about to walk out when something caught his eye. On the ordnance table he saw some kind of wrist computer, kind of like the pipboy from fallout. He reached for it and put it on. It lit up and a holo screen emerged from it; it had the same screen layout as an Asgard computer. 'So it's like the Asgard equivalent to an Omni-tool, sweet' he thought with a smile as he played around with it for a while.

After having a good time figuring out some of things it could do, he walked back up to the bridge. He looked out of the view port towards the Citadel. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and activated a command on his Asgard wrist computer. Moments later he was consumed by a bright blue light, and then he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

Executer Pallin was awaiting the arrival of the new species' ambassador. He, along with 12 C-SEC officers, were anxiously awaiting their arrival in docking bay S-24. Frankly he was a little peeved at their sudden appearance: showing up to the Citadel unannounced and uninvited, scaring the citizens of the Citadel and making his whole day a nightmare with everyone panicking. He was gona have some things to say to whoever was in charge of that ship when they got here.

Suddenly a bright flash filled the docking area, and everyone shut their eyes to shield themselves from the blinding light. Then it ended almost as quickly as it came. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the light, only to find a young human with strange armor standing there. All 12 C-SEC officers raised their weapons on the human, who intern raised his hands over his head for the universal sign of surrender. Pallin walked up to the human, who he noticed was quite a bit larger than most he'd seen.

"Human, what are you doing here? This area is off limits to civilians, we are awaiting the arrival of the people of that ship out there," he asked the human.

The human looked at him, a nervous look in his eye. "Um, ya I was the one on the radio who talked to Matriarch Lidanya. I'm the commander of that ship."

No one said anything, then everyone started to chuckle a little bit. Pallin spoke again.

"Hahaha, you really expect us to believe that you came from that ship just now. How did you get here? I don't see any shuttles around. And besides that ship is clearly not human," Pallin pointed out.

"Well it's not Alliance built, no. But it is mine. And as for how I got here my ship is equipped with point-to-point matter transportation," the human replied, losing the nervousness in his voice and gaining a bit of an edge. Several Asari and Salarian officers scoffed at the human when he mentioned the matter transportation, muttering something about scientific impossibility.

Pallin looked at the young human, right into his eyes trying to find even a hint of lying. He found none. "Alright human, prove to us that you really are from that ship," he challenged.

The human looked like he was in deep thought for a bit, then he reached down to his side and pulled out what looked like a large pistol. But it was unlike any Pallin had seen, and it seemed to glow red and made a strange humming noise when the human held it. The human pointed it at a wall a few meters away from the Executer, and fired. But instead of a mass effect propelled slug coming out of the chamber, a bright red ball of.. some kind of energy emerged and hit the wall. It burned a nearly 12 foot hole in the wall.

The officers and Pallin stared at the human, mouths open in shock. They all looked to each other with some uncertainty in their eyes, then to the human and Pallin. Pallin looked at the human, who now had a small smirk on his face. Pallin narrowed his gaze and walked up to the human again.

"Please hand over your weapon and any other you might have, and follow us to C-SEC headquarters for screening and checkups. We need to be sure you don't have any diseases on you," Pallin said.

The human looked like he was debating on whether or not to try and resist, but nodded and handed the strange and amazing weapon over, but not before doing something to it that seemed to turn it off. As the human walked off with the other officers forming a wall around him, Pallin tried to shoot the gun again, but found he couldn't. He sighed and followed, figuring the brainiacs down at C-SEC labs could figure this weapon out, and how this human came to posses it.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Next chapter coming soon. Thanks cya**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake sat in one of the holding cells at C-SEC headquarters, waiting for them to release him. He had been waiting for a few hours now, and was getting a little bored. They had taken his clothes leaving him in only his boxers, a few of the Asari who had been in the room to see him take them off had giggled like school girls making him blush a lot. 'Uhh, how long am I going to be here' he questioned to himself. Suddenly the door to his cell opened and in walked in none other than Captain Anderson.

"Hello there son, my name is Captain Anderson of the Systems Alliance," he said with a smile, and offered a hand to Jake. Jake took it and shook his hand thinking 'man this is sooo cool!'

"Hi, I'm Jake."

"Yes I know, I read the report from when the officers questioned you."

When they had brought Jake in they attempted to question him, but he gave mostly vague answers, saying what he had to say was for the Council only. Eventually they gave up and stuck him inside this cell.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" Jake asked Anderson.

Anderson sat down on the bench across from Jake and spoke. "Well son, I'm here to find out where you got that ship from. You see it matches the description of a ship that appeared in Earth's orbit not too long ago. It refused radio contact and fled before we could stop it," he said as he looked at Jake, trying to get a reaction from him.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Uhh ya that was me. Sorry, but when your ships fired at me I kind of panicked."

Anderson smiled at Jake's boy like reactions, indicating that he wasn't military or part of a mercenary team. "So how did you get that ship, and some of the other stuff you had on you when they brought you in?" he asked.

"Well I want to wait until I see the Council to tell you guys that, if that's okay," replied Jake, a little unsure of himself.

Anderson nodded, then he asked another question. "So, you mind telling me why you have a snake in your head?"

Jake said nothing for a little bit, unsure as how to proceed. Then he just sighed and looked at the floor a little. "So, you guys found that did you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Anderson nodded, then waited for Jake to continue.

"Well that's just another thing you'll have to wait to here, hehe," Jake said with small smirk.

Anderson nodded and stopped his questioning, figuring that he wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Then the cell door opened, revealing two C-SEC officers waiting there. Anderson turned back to Jake, guess it's time to face the music son."

Jake nodded, took a deep breath, and followed Anderson out of the cell. They walked for a bit, Jake feeling a little uncomfortable with the stares he was getting from the Asari since he was only in his boxers. He kept his eyes on the ground, trying to hide his blush. Finally they came to where they had his gear, and there were some Asari and Salarians trying to figure it out.

"Incredible, this suit is made of some micro fibers that are so densely compact that it can stop most small arms fire," said one Salarian commenting on the Kull warrior suit.

"And these plates in the combat vest. They are the most dense materials I have ever seen, this is starship grade metal here," said another Asari.

Some others were going over his Particle Magnum and Asgard computer, trying everything they could to try and figure out how they worked and turn them on.

Jake walked over and grabbed to his clothes, much to the dismay of the scientists. After being fully clothed again, he grabbed his computer and gun. Everyone looked awed at the large holographic screen that popped up, being far more advanced than their omni-tools. Jake smirked at their reactions and turned it off. Luckily Pallin had let him take his gun, as long as he promised not to start a fight. Jake promised, and to be honest he didn't want to start one. He still wasn't sure if he could take a life, be it alien or human.

Having grabbed everything Jake, an escort of 6 officers, and Anderson started walking towards the Citadel Tower. Every now and then Jake would get strange looks from some passing by citizens, both human and non human. Jake walked up to the closest officer, a purple colored Asari, and tapped her shoulder. He turned and looked at him, "Yes human."

Jake didn't really like that, he was tired of being referred to as human. "Uh I have a name, it's Jake so I'd appreciate if you used it."

The Asari glared at him, then chuckled. "Hahaha, a human with a back bone. I haven't met many with one. Alright 'Jake' what do you need?" she asked.

"Why is everyone looking at me funny?" he asked, falling back to his boy like ignorance.

"Well they have never seen a human that's quite as large as you, and one that wears such strange armor."

'That makes sense, still doesn't make me feel better though' he thought. They continued to walk until they came to the elevator that would take them up to the Council chambers. 'Augh, not the elevators.' Jake complained internally about, knowing that these elevators were painfully slow. Still he got in and spent the next few minutes complaining that with their technology they should really try researching more advanced elevators, which quickly got on everyone's nerves.

XxXxXxXxXx

After what felt like hours, the escort group had finally made it to the Council chambers. They walked up the big steps, and stopped at the ramp that would take them to the Council. Jake looked and saw Anderson stepping forward, so he followed. When they reached the top of the ramp he saw Udina arguing with the Council. 'That's a familiar sight' Jake thought.

"I can assure you Councilors that the unknown ship is not of Alliance origin," Udina said to the Council, frustration and agitation evident in his voice.

The Turian councilor, Sparatus, spoke up. "Oh really ambassador? Then would mind explaining why a human came from that ship, and why he has several advanced technologies that no one in Citadel space has seen before. How do we know that the Alliance isn't trying to created some new type of weaponry to try and dominate the rest of the galaxy?" asked Sparatus in a very condescending and accusatory tone.

Udina's face started to turn red with anger, and he was about to respond when he noticed Anderson and Jake walking up to them. "Anderson, it's about time. I assume this is the young man that has caused all this trouble," he said, looking at Jake with an angry, but tired expression. Obviously he had been here a while trying to keep the Council from blaming the Alliance on Jake's sudden appearance.

The rest of the Council noticed Jake and Anderson, and the Asari councilor Tevos spoke up. "May the young human in question please step forward, so that we may ask some questions of our own," she said with the obvious air of authority, but some kindness as well.

Jake looked to Anderson, who nodded and gave a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, Jake walked to the front of the ramp, Udina moving back to give him some room. "My name is Jake, uh I'm the guy you want to talk to."

The councilors looked to each other, a little surprised at how young Jake was. Tevos spoke again.

"Yes, we are here to find out why and how you are in possession of such advanced technology, and how your hip arrived here without letting us now that the mass relay had been used."

"Well, that's a long story. The short version is that I'm from a different universe," Jake said as calm and serious as he could, hoping they'd buy that.

The three councilors just looked at him in shock, then Sparatus just burst out laughing. "Hahaha, you really expect us to believe such a ridiculous tale. Fellow councilors this human is wasting our time. Can we please get back to finding out how the Alliance came up with this tech, and send this human to a psych word immediately," said the Turian councilor.

This really pissed Jake off, he had had enough of being called the human all day. Then to have this jerk call him crazy and try and throw him in the looney bin. Jake couldn't take it anymore, he felt something in him, and the next words that came out of his head were almost on instinct.

"**Who do you think you are speaking to, you pathetic little creature. I've seen worlds and places you haven't even dreamt of! I've fought countless battles, slain countless foes over countless lifetimes. Do not begin to question me or anything I say, or you will be the first of this galaxy to feel my wrath!" **Jake exclaimed, using his Goaul'd voice. And just to finish it off he made his eyes glow very bright, shocking and sending small amounts of fear into everyone in the chamber. 'Whoa, where did that come from, it's like I couldn't control myself' thought Jake, who was suddenly very concerned.

The Council looked at him in shock, never before had anyone spoken to them in such a manor. Sparatus just had his mouth hanging agape in shock, unable to speak. And how could the human change his voice and make his eyes glow, these questions plagued their minds.

"S-sorry, I lost control of myself," Jake said while looking at the ground, upset that he had lost it.

Tevos shook herself out of the silence, and began again. "It is alright, but how did you do that?" she asked.

"The symbiote I have in me allows me to alter my vocal cords, and make my eyes glow at will. It also grants me superior strength, healing, and a longer lifespan than a normal human."

That was a surprise to the other two humans behind Jake, who didn't know the exact purpose of the snake like creature in the young man's body.

Valern spoke up, "How long is your lifespan with the symbiote," he asked, curious since his races lifespan was very short.

"Well, I don't have a definite answer, but I estimated it would be over one thousand years."

Immediately everyone started whispering about that number, and what it could mean for the galaxy. To the council it meant many different things.

Tevos thought that if every human could get this symbiote, then the humans and Asari would have even more in common and it could really strengthen their alliance.

Sparatus thought it would be dangerous for humans to have this, if every human had it, then they would never have to worry about replenishing their military very much, and their population would increase exponentially and they might have another Krogan rebellions on their hands.

Valern wanted to get some of those symbiotes for study. If they could figure out how to make them work for Salarians, then they could finally live long life spans like the other races.

Anderson and Udina both thought having that symbiote would be a great benefit to humanity, both military wise and in every other aspect as well.

Valern asked the next question, "So if you are from a different universe as you say, how did you get here?"

"We were testing a new type of drive, an alternate reality drive to be exact. It would allow for near instantaneous travel between realities, but there was a malfunction. I had just enough time to beam the crew safely off before it jumped. The jump burnt out the drive however, and now I'm here," Jake explained.

They seemed to be digesting all the information Jake was telling them, until Sparatus spoke up again.

"How do we know you're telling the truth," he said, much nicer than how he spoke to Jake earlier. I guess when someone screams at you like a Goaul'd it'll make even the most stuck up aliens think twice before being a jackass.

Tevos had an idea then, "Why don't we use one of our Asari specters to meld with him. If he's telling the truth she should be able to see all of his memories."

Everyone agreed and a few minutes later an Asari specter walked up next to Jake. "Tela Vasir reporting for duty councilors," she said as she stood at attention, showing years of discipline she had.

'Dam, it will be a long time before I get like that' thought Jake as he stared at Vasir. She turned to him and asked, "Is there something you wana say kid?"

"I- uh, not just- uh never mind," Jake sputtered out.

Vasir smirked at his nervousness, then turned to face him fully. "Are you ready for this?" she asked in a more serious tone.

Jake nodded, and she grabbed his head with both hands. "Embrace Eternity," she exclaimed.

Blackness over came them both, then a bright light appeared. In an instant Vasir could see many memories, from humans going through a pool of water in a giant ring to fighting against other humans who wielded big staffs that shot bolts of gold energy. Then she saw humans on grey space ship, it wasn't very pretty and didn't seem very advanced but it seemed to be able to fight pretty well. She saw lots of other memories that amazed her, until she saw a humanoid alien that she had never seen before. It was tall, muscular, green and had long white hair. It put its hand on a humans chest, and Vasir watched as it caused the human to age before her eyes and die in agony. It made her feel a little queasy, so she cut off the connection, having seen enough.

Jake opened his eyes to see Vasir looking at him in shock, a little bit of awe, and something else he couldn't recognize. She tore her gaze from him, and looked to the council.

"Everything he said was true," she told them.

That was all the proof Tevos needed, Valern was much more inclined to believe him, and Sparatus was still a little doubtful but kept it to himself.

"Well, now that we have that settled we have only a few more questions for you Jake," Tevos said, eager to hear more about this human and what he had to offer.

Jake nodded, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How did you enter Citadel space without using the Mass relay, and how does your ship operate without any element zero, as we have detected none from it," asked Valern, in the typical Salarian curiosity. Everyone else too wanted to know how Jake's ship worked.

"Well my ship is powered mainly by Neutrino Ion reactors and Naquadah generators," Jake said, and activated his Asgard computer and sent them a brief description of each to everyone's omni-tool, nothing that would allow them to make their own of course but just so they get the basic idea.

Valern eyes widened when he read the information. 'These generators are far more powerful than even our most advanced Mass effect cores, if he would be willing to give us the schematics for these it would be a boon for our technology' he thought.

"It's also powered by a Zero Point Module, or ZPM."

"I'm sorry, but what is a ZPM?" asked Anderson, also curious about this new technology.

"It's a capsule made of Ancient crystals, about a foot long, and it contains a pocket of subspace time, opening and closing wormholes that appear and disappear constantly. It extracts zero point energy from this until reaches maximum entropy leaving behind a useless shell. ZPM can last for thousands of years though, "explained Jake.

While Valern and Tevos were shocked at the level of advancement the ZPM was, the others were lost in the technical babble. Jake smiled, he sometime forgot how smart he was now. "Sorry, in laymen's terms it is a subatomic universe in a bottle."

Finally getting it, Anderson, Udina, and Sparatus were shocked at something so powerful being only a foot in length.

"Now for how my ship got here, it uses a hyperdrive for faster than light travel. What the means is that it tears a hole in normal space time and it flies into subspace allowing it to travel thousands of times the speed of light. It can travel from one end of the galaxy to the to the other in less than a day."

Everything Jake had told them was such a shock, it was almost unbelievable, even with an Asari specter's confirmation. Everywhere people and organizations would be wanting to get their hands on Jake's technology.

Sparatus had one more question, "What kind of weapons does your ship posses?" he asked very curious to see if there was anything that might be valuable to the Hierarchy.

"Uhh I'm not that comfortable talking about my ship's offensive and defensive capabilities. You'll find out more in time, " Jake said, trying to end the conversation.

Tevos spoke up next. "Well it has been a long day. I suggest we retire and come back to this tomorrow," she said trying to end the meeting. Valern and Sparatus nodded and they walked down their individual ramps to leave. Vasir left after them, leaving only Jake, Anderson, and Udina.

"I have much to discuss with the other heads of the Alliance. I will see you both back here tomorrow," Udina said and he walked off.

"I'm going to have a lot of paper work to fill out after today too son, do you need anything else?" asked Anderson seeing the lost look on Jake's face. Jake shook his head, saying that he'd probably just head back to his ship. Anderson nodded and left, leaving Jake to contemplate the events that had just happened.

"Excuse me, Jake?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Councilor Tevos standing there with her arms folded behind her back.

"Um yes councilor," replied Jake, unsure as to what she wanted.

Tevos smiled at Jake's unsure behavior, she had seen it may times. Obviously he didn't have much experience with people in power, or aliens, or possibly someone who resembled his species opposite sex. 'Or a combination of the three' she thought, internally laughing to herself. "I was just going to ask if you were hungry and wanted to get some lunch?"

'Is she asking me out' Jake questioned himself. "Uh, sure. Why not," he replied with a smile.

She smiled back, "Good, I know of a very good restaurant in the Presidium. It's run by a human and Asari so they'll have something you'll like there as well," she said as they began walking towards the rapid transit system. Jake stopped her before they could call a taxi though.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope, it's just that I have a faster way of getting there. Can you show me where the restaurant is on your omni-tool?" he asked with that smirk he always gets when he's about to do something.

Tevos looked at him, a little unsure where he was going with this, but showed him where they were going. He nodded in thanks, then opened his own wrist computer and typed in a few commands. A few seconds later they were enveloped in a flash of light, and they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Next chapter coming soon. And no this is not a OC X Tevos, just two people being friendly. Cya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tevos didn't know what Jake was planning, but suddenly her vision was blocked by a bright light. She closed her eyes, and seconds later the light was gone so she opened her eyes again. She saw that they were just a few meters away from the restaurant. Shocked she turned to Jake, who simply had a smile on his face.

"How did we get here?" she asked, amazed and awed at how they got to the other side of the presidium in less than 5 seconds.

"I beamed us over here, to save time," Jake answered her.

"Beam us over? What does beam mean?" she asked still not getting it.

Jake let out a small chuckle, "My ship has matter transportation capabilities," he explained.

That was a real shock to Tevos, while she had read in Pallin's report that Jake had claimed to have such technology, to actually witness it and experience it was just further proof at the technology at Jake's disposal. Technology that could be very useful to the Asari, if she could somehow get Jake to part with even a little of it.

Tevos complimented on how amazing that was, Jake blushed a bit and thanked her, and the two continued inside the restaurant. Jake could see the mix of human and Asari architecture the place had; the smoothness of the walls and angular edges they had seemed to merge together quite well. They saw a long line, and Jake groaned at the thought of waiting so long, but to his surprise and Asari walked over to Tevos and him and took them to a seat in the VIP section.

"I have a table reserved here at all time," Tevos explained, apparently one of the many benefits of being on the Council.

"That's good, there's no way I would have been able to stand in that line."

They talked a little about what the Council was saying the public about Jake and his origins. So far they were going with that he was from another galaxy and a malfunction in his hyperdrive brought him there. They would need to come up with more details later but for now the story would hold. They did let the fact that he had very advanced technology into the public ear, however.

The same Asari from earlier, whose name was Tila, brought us the menu's on some holo pads and left to take another tables orders. As Jake was sifting through the menu, he couldn't help but notice various Asari looking at him with almost lustful looks in their eyes. He turned his head quickly, trying to cover up his blush. Tevos noticed, despite Jake's efforts, and spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was a little flustered.

"Uhh, why are those Asari giving me weird looks?" he questioned, motioning to them with a small tilt of his head.

Tevos turned her head to get a good look at the Asari in question. They immediately stopped their stares and giggles and went back to their meals, their faces a slightly darker shade of blue. 'Ahh, now I see' thought Tevos, almost laughing out loud as she realized what Jake failed to see.

Jake looked at her with a questioning expression, to which Tevos just smiled. "You see Jake, those Asari are in what is known as the Maiden and Matron stage of an Asari life. We Asari have three stages: the Maiden, Matron, and Matriarch stage of life. The maiden stage is filled with learning and adventuring around the galaxy. Are you following?" she asked Jake, who nodded his head, so she continued. "The Matron stage happens when an Asari is ready to settle down and raise a family. They will retire from the adventurous life they have had for the last few centuries and find a mate and planet to find peace on. But this does come with some problems," she said.

"Problems like what?" Jake asked, now curious since he had never gotten this much detail when he played the games, or he merely didn't pay attention.

"Well as you know Asari can live to a thousand years, and every race, excluding the Krogan, have life spans of a century or a few at the most. So all Asari know that they will inevitably outlive their partner, but have learned to accept this and enjoy the time they have with them," she explained, a little sadness in her voice.

Jake nodded in understanding, "That's a very enlightened view," he complimented.

She nodded in thanks, then got another smile on her face. "So as to the reason why those Asari were giving you those looks is because of that symbiote you carry. As with most public Council meetings ours was broadcasted all over, and now pretty much every Asari knows that you will live as long a life time as them," she explained. But Jake still didn't understand where she was going based on the confused look on his face.

Tevos sighed in frustration a little, "They will want to have you as a lifelong partner," she said flatly.

Now Jake understood, and was clearly shocked, and a little flattered at the thought of thousands or possibly millions of Asari wanting to be with him. That thought made him blush even redder, he could feel the heat coming off his face with his hands that were on the table. "B-but why m-me?" he asked, stuttering with almost every word.

Tevos resisted the urge to face palm, a funny human expression she had picked up from her dealings with them, and continued in an exasperated voice. "Because, Asari have migrated to humans for partners due to the similarities we share, but mot humans barley live past the age of 120. So now that a young, handsome human has appeared for the whole galaxy to see, who lives to a thousand, with proof from the Council that it's not a joke you wonder why they would be interested," she finished.

'Ohhh, that makes sense' Jake thought. But it freaked him out a little, he never had a lot of experience with girls of his own race, let alone tons from another. Wanting to change the subject before he could make himself look like a fool again he cleared his throat. "So, you wana watch some clips from our militaries various battles?" he asked.

Tevos didn't understand, "What do you mean, like a documentary?"

"No, I have years worth of video footage, ship cameras, and genetic memory recordings," he explained. He had discovered them in the Asgard core, everything from the moment the Stargate was first opened to the end of Atlantis, and everything you didn't see in the show was there too which he thought was really cool. Athena had apparently gathered it all, for what reason Jake didn't know, and frankly didn't care.

"Alright, pick something," Tevos said, excited to see what Jake's people were like, and see what kind of technology they had other than what she had seen so far.

'Hmm, what to show her... Oh, I know' he thought. He opened his wrist computer and sifted through various files until he came to the one he wanted. He expanded the screen so it was big enough for Tevos to see, and a few other customers who were watching intently to see what was happening. He threw the screen up in the middle of the table, the screen not actually needing to be hovering above the computer, and scooted to Tevos's side of the booth. Then he punched in a few more commands and the screen changed to show the video.

"This is a video compiled of our ships involved in space battles. Just so you know most of these were before we got more advanced tech," Jake explained as he played the video.

XxXxXxXxXx

The video screen showed a small text in the corner: _Prometheus (X-303): Battle of Tegalus_.

Then screen changed to show what appeared to be a bridge, but it was an ugly grey, boxy, small and had no holo screens anywhere. Just old fashioned buttons and monitors that humans used a century ago. The humans on the bridge wore no armor, just blue jumpsuit like clothing. The screen split into two screens; one showing the bridge and the other showing the outside of the ship via ship camera. The ship was traveling in some kind of blue tunnel, when it suddenly exited it and appeared in normal space over a planet, the only other object one could see was a large satellite in orbit. The humans on the bridge discussed what to do about it, then attacked the satellite. But it had shields, of a kind Tevos and the others watching had never seen, and the missiles had no effect. Suddenly the satellite fired an orange colored energy beam at the human vessel Prometheus.

'Energy weapons!' exclaimed Tevos internally, such a feat of technology was centuries, perhaps thousands of years away from any type of actual appearance in Citadel space. They wouldn't even begin to know where to start.

The beam struck the ship, and punched through its orange colored shield without any effort. The bridge of the Prometheus shook a the ship was hit, and sparks flew everywhere.

_"Evasive maneuvers! Full military thrust! Return fire, forward Railguns!" _shouted the commanding human officer.

_"Sublight engines aren't responding!" _yelled the officer to his right.

_"Weapons are down. We've lost hull integrity and life support on decks 3-7," _the officer on the left said.

_"Seal em' off,"_ the commander ordered.

The humans seemed to be very surprised at how the blast cut through their shields at full strength. Jake explained that those shields were able to resist fire from a race called the Goaul'd, whose ships fired plasma bolts that packed yields of up to 200 megatons a shot, which scared Tevos a lot at the thought of having weapons like that for ship to ship combat, and that the satellite was able to puncture such powerful shields in one hit.

The human crew ran around trying to initiate damage control while one of the officers went down to the hanger bay and the ship launched fighters. But their attack had no effect on the satellite either.

_"Shields?" _asked the commander.

_"Forward shields at 40%," _responded the female officer.

_"Divert all shield power to forward generators," _he ordered, crewman were still running around all over the place in the background.

_"Sir, sensors indicate that the weapon is reaching maximum power," _she informed him.

The commander activated the ship-wide comm, _"All hands, brace for impact."_

Suddenly the ship was hit again, this time the blast carving through a good section of the long neck of the hip. 'Just how much damage can this ship take' wondered Tevos. She and now everyone else in the restaurant, including the workers, were entirely captivated by the vid before them.

The bridge rocked again, sparks flying and crewmen being thrown to the ground. Another screen showed what looked like a control room being breached, several crewmen were sucked out screaming as they gave their last breath. Many of the restaurant's humans, and some Asari, looked with sadness as the unknown humans were sucked out to their death.

The commander then began broadcasting a message of surrender to whoever was on the planet controlling the satellite. They received no answer. The commander then asked an unknown officer if the ships engines were operable, but she replied that she needed more time.

_"We don't have it Sam, I'm sorry but it's over. Give me as much power as you can, reroute it from the shields. And get me all functioning internal Asgard beam sensors back online," _he ordered the person on the other end of the radio.

_"Sir?" _the person asked.

_"We're abandoning ship," _he said as he walked over to his other officer. He ordered her to find a nice open field on the planet below, and then ordered everyone to report to their designated evacuation sites. While the crew seemed like they wanted to stay and help, he would have none of it and ordered them to go. They all walked out into the hall, then in an instant vanished in a bright beam of light.

The commander courageously stayed aboard the bridge in an attempt to save the ship, but soon the satellite fired again. The commander looked up as he saw the ship exploding before his eyes. He had shock and a little bit of fear on his face, but then relaxed and shut his eyes, accepting his fate.

The screen switched to the cockpit view of one of the fight the Prometheus had launched, showing the Prometheus break in half, then completely explode in a giant ball of molten fire and hull fragments.

_"Ahh hell," _was all the pilot could utter, shocked from the destruction of their ship.

The video was about to transition to another when Jake looked around the room. Everyone in the place was watching the holo screen with great interest, so he enlarged the screen again. He didn't mind showing them some of this stuff, it wasn't like he had anything that would dangerous on their, if anything he hoped it would show the power of 'his' universe even more.

The video changed to another clip, this one titled: _Odyssey(BC-304): Battle of the SuperGate_

The screen again showed a human bridge that, while it was similar to the Prometheus, was much larger and had more advanced technology incorporated into it. Again the screen showed the outside of the ship, showing that it was the same class as the one Jake had orbiting the Citadel. 'Hmm, now we shall see how powerful this ship is, based on Jake's description it should be very powerful' thought Tevos.

The camera panned left and right showing other ships of a pyramid shape one either side of the Odyssey. Jake explained that these were the ship's of the Goaul'd that were taken over by their former slaves, but said that that was a story for another time. There was also a silver ship, that had wings and its front shaped like a hammer, that was larger than any the citizens of the Citadel had seen, dwarfing both the Odyssey and the pyramids in size. They were all facing a large ring like structure in the middle of open space.

As the humans went about their business the ring stared to glow with electricity, the humans were all moving about to their various stations to prepare for battle. Suddenly some type of energy began forming in the ring, then it burst out in front of it before settling inside the ring in what looked like a pool of suspended water. Jake also explained that it was really just an artificial wormhole, while many Asari and Salarians shouting out words like 'impossible' and 'unbelievable'.

Another ship appeared in the same flash and cloud like hole that Jake's ship did. It was another 304, the IFF tag identified it as the Korolev.

_"Sir, the Korolev just dropped out of hyperspace," _informed one of the ship's officers.

Suddenly a voice sounded on the Odyssey's bridge through the ship comm system.

_"This is Colonel Chekov, what is the situation?" _asked a heavily Russian accented person.

_We've got an incoming wormhole, I'd suggest you prepare for battle," _replied the Odyssey's commanding officer, then he switched off the comm.

Suddenly a massive, oval shaped ship came through the gate, followed by three others of the same class. While they were very long, they didn't seem to have much armor, but it have a large ring in the middle with a bright glowing sphere that seemed to be the power source. They formed a line between the humans and their allies and the SuperGate. While they were very large, they were outnumbered by 2 human ships, 12 Goaul'd ships, and the very large hammer shaped ship which they learned was from a very advanced race called the Asgard.

_"Sir, we're receiving a message from one of the Ori ships, text only," _informed the officer from earlier.

_"What does it say?" _asked the commander.

_"And those who are prideful, and refuse to bow down, shall be laid low and made unto dust," _he answered, a confused and worried expression on his face.

The comm from the Korolev opened again, this time a different man saying something to the Ori ships through the fleet wide channel. At first nothing happened, then an alert popped up o the officers screen.

_"They're powering up their weapons," _he said.

The commander returned to his seat, _"Here we go. All batteries open fire."_

The camera switched to the outside view again, showing numerous missiles and projectiles leaving the Odyssey. The camera panned over to the rest of the fleet, showing a similar barrage leaving the Korolev and numerous bolts of yellow energy and blue ones leaving the Goaul'd vessels and the Asgard one.

They traveled across the space between the two fleets before hitting their targets. They were stopped from hitting the ship, however, by a white and clear colored shield that absorbed everything that was thrown at them. Then the circle that was at the bow of their sips began to glow until it released a large beam of yellow energy, similar to the one from the satellite that destroyed the Prometheus. The traveled the same distance back to the humans and their allies. The Asgard ship, despite its enormous size, showed itself to be very agile and dodged the blasts. The other ships weren't so lucky. One shot hit a Goaul'd ship, destroying it in one hit. The others struck the Odyssey and Korolev, making their blue shields flare in protest against the massive fire power.

The Odyssey's bridge rocked as the shot hit, sparks flying everywhere.

_"Shields are down to 50%!" _exclaimed the officer.

The fleet began taking evasive maneuvers to avoid the powerful beams. The human ships showed moved a fast as they could to avoid the beams, while the Goaul'd ones got in close and came from behind and on the sides of the giant ships since the main weapon was at the front. But suddenly dozens of small blue energy bolts shot out from all over the hull of the massive ships, striking the Goaul'd vessels. After a few hit their shields gave way, and the vessels exploded in a ball of fire. The same bolts hit the human and Asgard ships, but the Asgard seemed to shrug them off without too much effort.

Another hit rocked the bridge of the Odyssey, sending more sparks and a few people to the ground.

_"Sir, we just lost sublight engines," _informed the officer.

_"Redirect power to the engines, begin evasive maneuvers," _he ordered.

More Goaul'd ships were destroyed, and the human ships took even more damage. The Asgard ship started to take damage now that the massive ships focused more of their fire on it. Eventually it received too much and retreated using its unknown version of FTL.

_"It's no good sir, we're dead in the water," _said the officer, referring to the inoperable engines. He started to read something on his monitor, _"Sir picking up approaching ships."_

Suddenly three more Goaul'd ships appeared and started firing on the massive oval ships. A dark skinned man with a large frame appeared on the Odyssey's main monitor, with a gold symbol on his forehead.

_"Apologies for my late arrival," _he said calmly, as other people walked around the ship's bridge in the background.

_"Better late than never,"_ said the commander.

_"Indeed," _was the dark man's reply, then the channel was cut.

The commander turned to his officer, _"Get the engines, give em' everything we got."_

The battle continued, more Goaul'd vessels were destroyed, the reinforcements did little to turn the tide. Eventually the Goaul'd ships were whittled down to only 4, and the human ships were on their last legs. The bridge of the Odyssey was in chaos: sparks were flying, crewmen were thrown to the floor and out of their stations. The camera turned to two of the massive ships who had set their sight on the Korolev. They fired two consecutive blasts at the human ship, the first heavily drained the shield and the second punched right through, cutting the ship in half and destroying it. The Odyssey managed to get some power to its sublight engines and retreated from the battle, the remaining Goaul'd ships were then destroyed.

Seeing their enemies defeated, the 4 massive ships jumped into the strange clouds that the other ships used, and vanished in a flash of light. The video then cut off, signaling the end of it.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry for sudden end, next chapter will be more exciting. Also as some of you have pointed out Jake is very trusting with his information. While many of you think this is not in line with Stargate characters I agree with you. But you have to remember that Jake is not a soldier, despite having the abilities and some of the memories and knowledge of one he isn't a honed killing machine like a Spartan or real soldier. That's gona take time, not one day to get like that. I'm not saying that he'll hand over all technology to the Council, but he has no reason to completely distrust them yet like the Taur'i would or the UNSC in Halo would. He's still, in part, a normal person who is still getting adjusted to this. Also I actually like the Asari, the Turians can be ok sometimes and the Salarians sometimes too. So I'm not gona have the council look like the most backstabbing people ever, at least not all of them. Next chapter soon, Cya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for very long wait, I had things to do. Anyway here's chapter 5, enjoy**

Chapter 5

**March 21, 2182  
Asgard Core Room, Odyssey  
Citadel, Serpent Nebula**

Jake was once again in the Asgard Core room, going over the specifications of the artificial Goa'uld symbiote inside him. After having lunch with Tevos he said he needed to get back to his ship to go over something important. Ever since he snapped at Sparatus, when the symbiote felt like it took over briefly, he had been worried. After going over how Athena managed to create the symbiote, he discovered she used a DNA sample from a real Goa'uld that was still an infant. While none of the personality was transferred over, it was possible that some of the memories did.

'That would explain why I started talking about past battles like I was there' thought Jake.

Those memories, coupled with being inside himself, Jake guessed that it was possible that the symbiote took on a personality of its own using Jake's own mind as a basis for a new personality. But since the symbiote hadn't taken control completely, he guessed that it only could when he was very angry. That or it was just a fluke accident, one that he hoped wouldn't repeat. He even considered taking the symbiote out, but he would lose all the benefits it gave him. And his immune system was reliant on it now, a little side effect Athena 'forgot' to mention.

Figuring he had enough of looking into this, he closed down the Asgard Core and walked out towards the elevator to the bridge. When he reached it he walked over to the viewport and looked out to the Citadel. The defense fleet was still near incase he tried anything, and there were several civilian vessels trying to get a better look.

Jake smirked and walked over to the holotable, grabbed his gear, and punched in the coordinates the Council said he should go to if he wanted to explore the station. Not that they could stop him from beaming anywhere he wanted, but he figured that if they said he could go pretty much anywhere he should return the respect and beam where they requested. A few moments later he disappeared in a pillar of light.

XxXxXxXxXx

After the few seconds of blinding light, Jake found himself to be in the C-SEC headquarters on the Presidium. Several officers are holding their weapons at him to which Jake just raises his hands to show he's not a threat.

"Everyone stand down. He has Council authorization to be here," ordered Executer Palin.

Almost immediately the officers backed off, and Jake nodded to Palin in thanks. Palin walked over to Jake along with an Asari who was dressed in a similar attire to what Tevos and some of the higher class Asari wore.

"Jake, this is Rapharyia. She is going to be your escort today while you visit the Citadel," Palin introduced.

The Asari in question had more of a purple hue to her skin, and no facial markings. She seemed young, for an Asari, and pretty excited. The conversation Jake had with Tevos the other day crept back into his mind, causing a small blush to creep onto his face.

"Uh, hi. So are we ready to go?" he asked trying to get the memory of that conversation out of his mind.

"Yes, follow me please," she responded in a cheery mood.

Nodding, Jake and Rapharyia walked out of C-SEC headquarters and down the halls of the Presidium. As they walked Jake noticed many people stopping and staring at him.

'I guess news of my... situation spread faster than I thought' Jake thought to himself.

He walked closer to the Asari in front of him, "So where are we going?"

"Well since this is your first tour of the Citadel I figured I'd show you around the presidium. There are lots of things to see here, do they have anything like this back in your galaxy?" she asked as they walked towards the Citadel tower are of the presidium.

"Actually, ya. The Ancient city of Atlantis," Jake responded as he looked around at the various shops and stores.

Rapharyia turned at looked at him with a questioning look, "The lost city of Atlantis?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Ya, you know the story?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I've studied human history and mythology extensively. I remember reading about the legends of Atlantis somewhere in there."

"Not so much legends after all eh," Jake said with a smirk.

As they passed a bridge leading over the lake in the presidium, Jake noticed a tall squid like alien.

'A hanar?' thought Jake.

When they got close enough the hanar moved towards Jake.

"_Pardon me, this one has heard the rumors of you. Is it true that you come from a far off galaxy_?" it asked as its voice echoed.

"Uh ya it's true. Why do you ask?" Jake wondered.

"_If this is true, then the Enkindlers must have somehow moved your species to the galaxy from whence you come_," spoke the hanar.

Jake looked over to Rapharyia with a questioning look. She shook her head, an annoyed look on her face.

"The hanar believe the Protheans, or Enkindlers, are gods and created life in the galaxy," she explained.

Suddenly Jake felt a headache coming on. He shook his head trying to clear it but the headache got worse. Rapharyia grabbed Jake's shoulders to see what was wrong when Jake's vision exploded in light. He closed his eyes, then when he opened them he saw not the hanar or the presidium, but the Doci of the Ori staring right at him with his pale skin, grey hair, and gray pupil less eyes.

"_Is great knowledge, power, understanding, not enough for you to revere the Ori. Those who refuse to follow the path to Enlightenment, must be __**destroyed**__,"_ he finished.

Suddenly Jake's view was engulfed in flames, his entire world bursting with fire. He screamed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found his hand holding his particle magnum pointing it at the hanar, who in turn had crouched low and appeared to be cowering.

"What are you doing!" yelled Rapharyia at Jake.

All around others had stopped to see what was happening. Several C-SEC officers had stopped and had their weapons trained on Jake. He looked around and saw the frightened civilians, then back to the hanar.

'Come on Jake, get a hold of yourself' he told himself.

Slowly, he lowered his weapon and put it away. He looked around, seeing the people slowly back away from him and the officers still pointing their guns at him. Snarling, he stormed off to one of the back alleys so no one could see him, despite the protests of the C-SEC officers for him to stay put. When he reached the back alley he slunk down the wall and held his head in his hands.

"I guess those memories have a stronger hold on me than I thought," he said to himself.

"What memories?" asked Rapharyia who had followed him back to the alley.

She managed to tell the C-SEC officers that she could handle the situation, to which they reluctantly agreed and went back to patrol.

Jake looked at her, then sighed and motioned for her to come closer. She did and knelt down in front of him, waiting for him to explain.

"The memories I'm talking about are of a war we had not too long ago against a race of religious zealots. One where we were almost wiped out, along with the rest of our galaxy's inhabitants."

Rapharyia was a young Asari, so she had never been alive during the Rachni war or Krogan rebellions. She was around for the First contact war between humanity and the Turians, but that was hardly considered a war since it didn't even last a year.

"The people we fought were called the Ori, or their gods were called the Ori. They launched an all out crusade on our galaxy. Their mission was to convert as many people to their religion called Origin. Any who did not fall in line were destroyed. Millions of innocent people across the galaxy were slaughtered, just for choosing not to believe in the Ori. They outmatched us in nearly every way and we nearly destroyed. We barely survived by the skin of our teeth. I guess I'm still a bit sensitive about religious zealots," explained Jake.

The one bad side effect of having these memories downloaded into his head were the memories and feelings of the events were also transferred over, so he felt every bit of anger the real Taur'i did against the Ori, Goa'uld, and Wraith.

Rapharyia nodded, while she couldn't understand what Jake was feeling she could sympathize. Millions of people dying was a terrible thing, and just for not believing a certain way was horrible.

"Come on, I got a message from the Council. They're ready for the meeting," she said as she helped Jake to his feet.

Slowly they made their way over to the Citadel Tower, entered the elevator and went up.

XxXxXxXxXx

After the long elevator ride the two finally made it up to the Council chambers. Anderson and Udina were already there, they just seemed to be waiting for Jake. Rapharyia left, saying she had some business to take care of. Jake walked alone over to the two humans, Anderson smiled while Udina looked annoyed as usual.

"You're late boy. And what is this I hear of you nearly killing a hanar?" questioned Udina.

"Sorry, it was an accident. It won't happen again," Jake responded in the sincerest voice he could.

Anderson nodded, taking his word for it. Udina grumbled a bit, but accepted it for the time. The three humans made their way up the ramp to the audience platform in front of the Council.

"Ambassador, Anderson, Jake welcome back. This meeting is now in session," spoke Tevos as people all over the chambers stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Before we begin I would like to know why the young human here threatened and nearly killed a defenseless hanar in cold blood?" questioned Sparatus, some of his condescending tone returning after being scared by the Goa'uld voice.

Everyone looked to Jake for an explanation, to which Jake just sighed.

"Look it was an accident. Seeing another religious alien spouting his beliefs about his gods triggered a... memory that I'd hoped to forget in me."

"What memory are you talking about?" asked Anderson.

'Damn, I guess I'm going to have to explain this all over again' thought Jake.

"It's a long story, but if I'm going to tell you guys it I should start at the beginning I guess," he replied as he opened up his Asgard computer and created a holo screen big enough for most of the chamber to see. He punched in a few commands and a text cam on the screen, also translated for the other species: _Stargate Command- Instructional Videos: by Dr Daniel Jackson._

The video opened up to a normal looking human in a leather jacket with glasses on, a strange sight since advanced medical technologies had eliminated the need for glasses long ago. Behind him was a large ring that had many symbols on it as well as triangular red objects on it.

_"Hello, my name is Dr Daniel Jackson and behind me is a Stargate. Found in Giza, Egypt in 1928 we know now it was originally built millennia ago by an alien race who we call the Ancients." _The scene shifted to a new room, what looked like an old museum room with 'real' paper books. The Dr Jackson went on to talk about how the symbols represented star constellations and that seven were needed to lock onto another gate in the galaxy which would then create an artificial wormhole, there was even a video showing the gate in action. That shocked everyone in the Council chambers seeing the level of technology Jake's people had access to. Then to learn that using an eighth symbol would dial another galaxy, one Salarian outright fainted.

The next portion of the video showed Daniel in some sort of computer room. While some of the computers looked advanced, others looked antiquated compared to the omni-interfaces used in their own galaxy.  
_"Hi, I'm Dr Daniel Jackson. Now you've heard the term hyperspace for years in sci-fi movies and television shows, but what does it really mean? Well basically we live our lives in three dimensions plus time... that's another DVD. Hyperspace also called subspace is another dimension where certain laws of physics like the speed of light or the effects of relativity don't apply. Now by entering hyperspace, a ship can travel vast distances, even other galaxies, at speeds many times the speed of light and return to normal space once it reaches its destination. The actual math of how it all works is still highly classified and I'm not completely sure I understand it myself, but it's how most advanced races get around the galaxy when they're not using a Stargate." _That was another example of just how advanced Jake's people were. These hyperdrives were obviously far more advanced and faster than any Council race's Mass Effect powered FTL. While the Relays were probably faster, they had the weakness of being limited to where they could go and an enemy could lye in wait for you. The Council, Alliance, and other shady organizations would no doubt be trying to get their hands on this technology.

The next video talked about how the Ancients were actually the first evolution of humans that evolved in a distant galaxy millions of years ago called the Alterans. And that they left their galaxy to avoid an all out war with their brethren called the Ori. The created the Stargates and many other amazingly advanced technologies. After seeding Jake's galaxy with life, they left for another galaxy called Pegasus to avoid a plague that had been sweeping through the galaxy. There they found a race of beings called the Wraith whom they went to war with for over one hundred years. There was even a short clip of the Wraith feeding on a human, to which many looked away in disgust and partial fright. After losing the war Dr Jackson said the Ancients returned to Jake's galaxy to restart human life, and shortly after they ascended.

_"My name is Dr Daniel Jackson. Ascension is an extremely advanced evolutionary process whereby the human consciousness becomes pure energy and actually rises to a higher plane of existence. While it takes several thousand years for humans to reach the point where they can obtain this state of being naturally, a less evolved person can actually be ascended by other ascended beings. In fact it happened to me once. I have little memory of it now but I can tell you that ascension comes with a much greater understanding of the universe and the forces of nature within it. The power that comes with that knowledge is potentially dangerous if misused, as we have seen with the Ori. It is for this reason that ascended Ancients have a strict rule about noninterference in our human existence." _The entire chamber was silent as Jake paused the video. No one could believe that there were actually beings in the universe that were on higher planes of existence, beings that for all intensive purposes were gods.

"I-is this all true?" asked Tevos, shock and awe evident in her voice.

Jake nodded, "Yes but I feel I should stress that despite how it sounds Ascension doesn't make you a god. It is an advanced evolutionary process that gives far greater understanding of the knowledge of the universe. The power that comes with it, while it makes you far more powerful than anything that isn't ascended, doesn't allow you command over the entire universe. There are limits to what they can do and know. Ascension doesn't make all knowing or all powerful it is just the beginning of the Journey."

With this new knowledge brought to light about humans, many of the other Citadel races were even more weary of the humans than before. If they could figure out a way to ascend like these Ancients then what's to stop them from taking over the galaxy. Or if more of Jake's people decide to come to their galaxy, although only the Council and a select few others knew that Jake wasn't from their universe.

Jake played the video again, which went on to talk about how the Goa'uld used Ancient technology to pose as gods and rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Many people were shocked to think anyone could be so callus about other beings lives, like when Daniel mention that the former System Lord Ba'al wiped out the inhabitants of two star systems just so he couldn't lose them in a territorial dispute. The humans watching were startled that the Goa'uld could take over your body and you couldn't do anything to stop them, but were happy and proud to here that Jake's people and some of their allies were able to defeat them.

After the videos ended, people looked at humans in a different light. While the Systems Alliance weren't the Taur'i, they were still human and still had the chance to achieve such greatness. Others were even more weary since they now knew the kind of technology and power humans in another galaxy possessed.

"Assuming this is all true, I would still like to know who these Ori are. They were mentioned several times though out the vid," Sparatus spoke up.

Jake sighed, "The Ori were the other humans that the Alterans lived with. They were religious fanatics and were going to wipe the Alterans out so they left. Eventually the Ori ascended as well and created their own branch of humans. They passed on a religion called Origin to them which allowed the Ori to sap power from their followers," Jake explained.

Valern spoke up, "Wait, you mean to tell us that there was a real physical transfer of energy to the Ori just by humans worshiping them?" he asked, not really believing.

'This is vaguely familiar' thought Jake.  
"Yes but it was very complicated, and it gave the Ori a big power boost. Enough to keep the Ancients off their backs atleast."

"So these Ori had their followers attack your galaxy, correct? That is why you responded the way you did when the hanar spoke about the Protheans," Tevos concluded.

"Yes, first they sent Priors through the Stargate. We had no effective way of fighting them at first, then they sent their ships and armies. Their ships outclassed both our battlecruisers and the Goa'uld Hat'ak class vessels. You saw the vid I played in the restaurant," Jake spoke looking at Tevos.

"What are Priors? They were not mentioned in the vid," asked Valern.

"The Ori were able to artificially advance the evolution of humans to near ascension. With this came the side effects of looking older and having strange markings imprinted on your face, but came with incredible abilities," Jake explained as he showed a image of a Prior.

"What kind of abilities?" asked Udina now interested in something that could give humans an edge.

"Advanced telekinesis, pyrokinesis, advanced healing powers to the point of being able to raise the recently deceased, block projectiles and energy weapons, creation of force fields that can be for personal use or larger, energy projection, telepathy, and a few others but I forgot," Jake stated.

That was a massive shock to the Council and Alliance representatives. To them the Priors sounded like one man armies, how Jake's people managed to defeat these Ori was nothing short of a miracle.

"Well as much as I like a good history lesson, the question now remains. What are you going to do in this galaxy?" asked Sparatus.

That was the question that was on everyone's mind. Jake's origin and technology could change the course of the galaxy forever. The technologies, if he was willing to share, would take the Citadel races in entirely new directions previously thought impossible.

"Well I've given that some thought too, and I decided that I'm not going to be joining the Alliance or staying here on the Citadel indefinitely," Jake replied.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for cliff hanger. Next chapter soon, also after this I'll start doing more action chapters, just have to get these kind of chapters out of the way early. **


End file.
